


Youthful; Julia Lupin

by iovelupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Gay Male Character, Independent Harry Potter, Lesbian Character, Multi, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovelupin/pseuds/iovelupin
Summary: [marauders era fem!oc]“She was beautiful, but not like those girls in the magazines. She was beautiful, for the way she thought. She was beautiful, for the sparkle in her eyes when she talked about something she loved.She was beautiful, for her ability to make other people smile, even if she was sad.No, she wasn't beautiful for something as temporary as her looks. She was beautiful, deep down to her soul.She is beautiful.”
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Peter Pettigrew/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Youthful; Julia Lupin

𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒐𝒏𝒆; 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒔  
•

— Tuesday, June 2nd of 1959.

Oxford England at 10:48am.

—

It was a busy morning at the Lupin house, the two adults having a petty disagreement. A woman was by her house door, pulling on her coat as she deliberately ignores her husband.

"Endora, it's unsafe— you need rest!" Abner insists, a tone of frustration to his voice.

The very visibly pregnant woman was attempting to go out, just down to the corner shop for a few things but her husband— being quite the over thinker, insisting she stay home, worrying about the baby as it was so close to the due date.

"Oh, for goodness sakes! I'm a grown woman, Abner. I do think I can make my own decisions." She huffs, knowing that he was probably right but too stubborn to admit it.

"You're about bursting! The baby could come at any moment. You know this— we went to the healer yesterday!"

Their son, Joseph, was innocently playing with his favourite stuffed rabbit, not quite understanding what his parents were arguing about. All he knew is that he was to get a new sister— which to him meant a friend to play with and he was rather excited for that.

"A little walk is good for the baby!" She presses, pulling her jacket on. "Either you quiet down or come with me, which is it?"

Abner grits his teeth in frustration, realizing there's no use fighting with a very stubborn woman like his wife. "Fine, fine, I'll come." He mutters, shoving his shoes on and getting Joseph into his buggy.

Endora smiles, rather chuffed with herself and links arms with her husband as the small family strolls down the road.

It was a radiant morning after all, the sun shining, a cloudless sky, one of the best they had in their town of Oxford since summer started.

It was such a lovely neighborhood to live in, filled with posh houses as well as a few manors like theirs. It was quiet too— everyone always minding their own business, perfect area to raise two young wizards without it being too obvious.

Although they certainly were not, they looked like a very ordinary family. A petite woman with dirty blonde hair and a noticeably pregnant belly, alongside a taller man with bushy brown hair, pushing a buggy with a small boy, no older than two, who recently mastered the skill of talking, prattling along to no one in particular, holding a stuffed rabbit in his arms. To anyone passing, this would just seem normal— no matter how abnormal that they secretly were.

They were a happy family, the Lupins, though they always felt something was missing from their little life and when Endora got pregnant with their baby girl, they were thrilled. They wanted a sibling for Joseph to play with anyways, Abner knew especially how much he valued his brother Lyall when he was younger— it was always good to have someone you could rely on more than anyone and who would be there for you forever, and the couple wanted that for their children.

As the family walked along the street peacefully, enjoying the time together, Endora couldn't help noticing the intense pain she was going through. Thinking she may be in labor, she desperately tried to ignore the excruciatingly painful contractions she was having— being far too stubborn to let her husband be proven right.

"Ow!" Abner gasps. "You're crushing my hand, dear— are you alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yes! Yes I.." she interrupts herself with a yelp of shock. "Oh! Oh— oh. Abner, my water just broke!"

His eyes widen, his body going into automatic shock. "What?? Oh my goodness— OH MY GOODNESS!" He grabs onto her, frantically waving at a passing neighbor.

"HELP, my wife's in labor! I need to get her to Saint Mungos!"

"Saint Mungos? There's no hospital named that around here, sir." The muggle responds, awkwardly trying to assist the couple. "I could call you a cab, yeah? Get you to the one a few blocks from here!"

"I— darling? Shall I take you to a muggle hospital?? It's too dangerous to apparate with you like this!" The muggle arches his eyebrows, not understanding anything.

"LORD, ABNER JUST GET ME TO SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS HOW TO DELIVER A BABY!" Endora screeches, clutching onto her son's buggy and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Alright! Alright, yes. Take us to the muggle hospital. Now please!" He says. The man confusingly waving at an oncoming cab, quickly opening the door open for the couple.

Abner gently helps his wife in, buckling her in and shutting the door behind them. "Yes, hello— to the nearest mug— hospital, sir!"

The cab driver nods his head, pressing the pedal and driving off down the street as Endora glances over at Abner, her breath hitching, "Oh, Abner— Abner, where is Joseph??"

"Joseph? Why, he's ri— OH." His eyes widen in panic, looking out the glass window and seeing the neighbor wave frantically at the cab, holding onto the buggy which held their son.

"OH— STOP THE CAB." Abner shouts, opening the door to the moving car and sprinting off, reaching his son and throwing him up into his arms. "Silly boy, you are."

Rushing back to the cab with a giggling boy in Abner's arm, he hurries the cab driver on, far more nervous than his wife.

"It's going to be alright! Look, look! We are here now."

"Abner, relax. I can see we are here."

He smiles innocently, handing the driver a few pounds extra and helps his wife into the emergency room, breathlessly asking for a healer.

"Yes, please— wife— needs room, birth!" He chokes out, catching his breath and leaning against the counter.

A few healers rush in, sitting Endora in a chair and wheeling her off to a room in the labor wing.

Abner follows after, putting Joseph down on a chair, while they wait for his aunt and uncle to pick him up, and rushing over to hold Endora's hand.

The labor lasts for hours— far longer than their first born who had a very easy birth. But their second child wasn't ready to come out for a full ten hours.

After many minutes of crying and screams and Endora squeezing the life out of Abner's hand and Joseph safely out in the waiting room with his aunt and uncle, a baby girl was born at thirty-four past eight that night.

The healer hands the couple their newborn after she was cleaned up and wrapped in a towel.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby girl."

Both adults were in tears as Endora held their new infant close to her chest, she gently pulled the towel up on her daughter, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"Well, I was right about you being close to birth, eh?" Abner chuckles to himself, quickly wiping away the few tears that escaped his eyes. Endora rolls her eyes, giving an exhausted laugh, softly punching her husband's arm.

"She's perfect, Abner. How is it that we managed to make two perfect little things?" Endora mumbles, not tearing her eyes off of her child.

"Two perfect children and we aren't even 24. It's the young blood in us, love." He hums jokingly.

"Hm, of course, of course." She responds, looking up at her husband and placing a firm kiss onto his lips.

Soon, after cooing over their wonderful child, they let their family come in to see the youngest addition to the Lupin family-tree. Abner hugs his brother, Lyall, who was trying for a baby himself with his wife, Lucy.

"Oh, she's lovely! She's got the Lupin nose!" Lyall laughs, waving his hand around over the newborn's face.

The little two year old boy watches the four adults fawn over his new baby sister, confused as anything when his father picks him up and takes him over to the bed.

"Look, Joseph! This is your sister."

"Small." He mentions she is rather small for a newborn, barely fitting into Endora's arms.

"Well, she's a baby, of course she's small!"

He laughs as Joseph looks down at his younger sibling. He looks at all the gifts and balloons Lyall and Lucy brought for the new baby, this makes him want to give her something too. He looks down at his toy bunny before slowly squeezing it in between his sister's blanket.

"Joseph, that's your bunny!" Abner says, shocked as he hardly lets go of the toy for a second.

"Her bunny!" He smiles, proud of himself for this small act of kindness.

The four adults smile as Joseph takes his younger sister in his arms, with the help of his parents, of course.

"Have you got a name?" Endora looks up at her sister-in-law and nods, smiling slightly.

"Julia Andrea Lupin."


End file.
